


FORBIDDEN LOVE (AU) - Seme male reader X Male character (Attack on Titan)

by Alpha707



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Desire, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gay Sex, In Public, Lust, M/M, Multi, Peeping, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha707/pseuds/Alpha707
Summary: As a new teacher, you replace a math teacher in that school. But a hidden desire starts showing as you met someone there. It triggers something as you did it without realizing. Next thing you know, you already submit into dark desire.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Seme male reader/Eren, Seme male reader/Levi
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Part 1 : New arrival**

* * *

Loud chattering filled the whole classroom. Everyone talked with their friends in their own little group, while waiting for their sensei to come. First lesson of today is Maths. Not a favourite subject for most of the student in The High Tech Neko School.

Sound of the door sliding open muted the students, who quietly went to their own seat as Miss Ferla stepped inside the class A-3, followed by the young man behind her. His (h/c) hair look smooth and shiny. His figure is very tall making their math teacher looks smaller than the usual. His charming (e/c) eyes scanned the room as he stopped in front of the class facing everyone, smiling.

"From now on, the new teacher will be replacing me and teaching you all maths since I'm going to retire early and get married soon. And I hope you guys to be nice with him. Please introduce yourself, sensei." Miss Ferla stepped behind giving space for the new teacher to come up front.

"Hello, everyone. Name given is (y/n) (l/n). Call me Sir (l/n). Pleased to meet you all." He ended talking still smiling to each student making the girls squeal in their seat.

**(TIME SKIP** **TO THE END OF THE LESSON)**

"Got it? Tomorrow I'll test you all whether or not you understand what I teach you today. Make sure to study at home and prepared for the test. Lowest marks below 80 will be staying behind after the school hour ended. Class dismiss." The new teacher grabbed his stuff and exited the classroom, leaving the loud sighed students behind. He smirked as he walked to his next class.

Meanwhile...

"Kyaa, our new teacher is a hottie!!!"

"And looks young too!"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Better not!"

"Kyaa.. so handsome!"

"Kyaaaaa!!! asdfghjkl!"

"I know! I know! He's gorgeous right?"

Most of the girls bursted out loud after Sir (l/n) left. A pair of turquoise eyes sighed, covering his ears from the screaming. He turned to his left and asked the girl beside him.

"You don't seem to be gawking at our new teacher, Mikasa." The brunette boy asked.

"Well, I'm not interested in him. I already have someone to care about." She answered nonchalantly.

"Who?"

"You."

He stared at her and sighed.

"Hey, Eren! Mikasa! What did you two talked about?" A blonde boy walked to them with a book in his hand.

"Nah, it's about the new teacher. Girls are excited to see him. Except, Mikasa." He answered. "By the way, what did you read, Armin?"

"It's about a huge Titan. It's interesting though." He giggled showing them the book.

A tiny guy interrupted them by saying, "Eren, lend me your English dictionary. I forgot to bring it."

"What? No way. I want to use it later!"

"No, you didn't. You always day dreaming in English class. So, lend me."

"I can't believe you just said you 'want to use it'!!!" Armin yelled making the brunette smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch, it's hurt!"

"Serves you right!"

"Hey you guys!" A boy tapped on Armin's shoulder.

"Jean? Hey! What's the matter?"

"Nothin', just wondering what do you guys think about our new teacher." He winked.

"Well, I can say he's quite attractive even to a guy like me." Armin said.

"His eyes are like a dagger, very sharp. I feel like being captivated by them." Eren said next.

"I thought so too! What about you Levi? Mikasa?" Jean asked the girl and the short guy.

"She said she aren't interested towards him." Eren answered for her. She only nodded.

"Hmph, he is evil. I can feel his dark aura."

"What do you mean, Levi?" Armin asked next.

"Nothing, just a hunch."

**(TIME SKIP TO LUNCH TIME)**

"Finally! Time to eat!"

"Eren, chew your food slowly! Or else you'll get chocked!" Mikasa warned him.

*COUGH* *COUGH*

"See? I told you." She quickly reached for a drink but someone beats her to it.

"Here, drink it slowly." The tall man chuckled, Eren grabs the cup quickly from his hand brushing his finger a little. Eren felt a little shock on the slight touch. He then gulped down the drink.

"Feels better?"

"Yes... T-Thanks." He stuttered, blushing a little.

"No problem. Next time eat slowly alright?" He smiled.

"Y-Yes, Sir." He managed to say it before Sir (l/n) leaves. Everyone gathered around Eren and attack him with questions.

"What was that just now? Did you two knew each other?"

"Uh, no... He only come to help me...." He trailed.

"You're lucky Sir (l/n) help you!"

"What was that drink he gave you, Eren?"

"Iced lemon tea." He answered.

"Kyaa.. we got to see him again!" Group of the girls screamed.

**(TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE FIRST TI** **RING DAY)**

(y/n)'s POV

***Sigh...***

Today is a very long day for me. I'm exhausted but I managed to teach several classes today. So far, so good. But, there's something bothering me. That brown haired kid. When I gave him my drink our finger slightly touched, and he seems to be blushing. Or, am I imagining it? Anyway, I got to see many beautiful students here. This is my first school as a real teacher. Not in training but for real. As I walked home, I bumped into a tiny big boy. I said 'big' because he wears our school uniform.

_'_ _He is tiny for a high school_ _student.'_

"Sorry, didn't see you there." I smiled at him only to be ignored by the furrowed brows kid. He walked away.

"Hey, wait wait wait! Is this how you treat your elder? You are being rude." I stopped his track, gripping his arm, hard.

"Tch, whatever. Now, let me go. It's hurt. Ba-ka." Something clicked inside of me.

' _OK_ _. Now, I'm_ _furious.'_ I dragged him with me till we reached my house and slammed the door open forcefully. I pushed him inside and locked the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted at me, while being dragged into my bedroom.

"You are going to reflects on your action just now. Now, strip." We reached my room.

"What? Are you serious? Why should I do that?"

"Because I said so and I'm going to punish you." I said expressionless. He still standing unmoving, so I tried to strip him myself.

"Wait! Don't touch me! Fine, I'll do it myself." I smirked as he starting to strip himself into his only boxer.

"That too. TAKE.IT.OFF." I ordered, glaring at him.

"Tch, fine." The sight of him naked excited me. I felt myself harden. I took a peek on his below part and saw his already erect cock. I grinned at him, then walking to my bed and sits down.

"Come here, and bend down on my laps." He walked very slowly forcing me to pull his hand. His stomach landed on my lap, he's bending down, his butt facing me.

_'This part of him is cute and it looks_ _delicious.'_

***SLAP***

"Argh!!!"

"This is your punishment, you hear me?" I continued slapping his round cheeks as he gasped painfully. My hand became sting as I slapped him for the tenth time. I stopped.

"Did you learn your lesson now?" I asked him, my hand still cupping his ass.

_'I could see his cute little_ _asshole.'_

"Y-Yes... S-Sir... I'm... sorry for today..."

"Now, stand up."

"Yes, sir." I sensed something wet on my lap and saw a flowing liquid on it. I looked at him smirking.

"Oh, what's this? Did you came while I punish you?" I gripped on his now limp penis.

Levi's POV

"Oh. what's this? Did you came while I punish you?" He gripped on my now limp member, smirking.

_'When I hear the word 'punishment', I got really excited. And when he punish me, I came on his_ _lap.'_

"I'm sorry Sir... I can't help it. It felt too good for me." Blushing, I said that.

 _'I can't believe I just confessed to him!'_ I thought, blushing harder.

"Well, go home for now."

 _'What?'_ I stared at him.

"Wait.. what?" I asked him shocked from what I heard.

"You heard me brat. Now, go. Before I rape you."

_'Rape? He said he wanted to rape me? But, I'm a guy. Does that mean he's interested in a guy like me? Then...'_

"I don't mind." I whispered lowly facing the floor unsure if he heard it or not. When I looked up, I saw his shocked eyes. It's only for a while, after that, his expression quickly changes into rage.

"I order you to go home, NOW!" He shouted at me. I quickly dress up and storm out of his room, his house, then running to my house with a bulge in my pants.


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Part 2 : Stay behind**

* * *

Today, as promised, class A-3 will be having a test. You handed the students their test paper. They need to answer a one page question paper.

 _'Yeah right, only one page. But, we will see whether you can answer them or_ _not.'_ You thought as some student grinned at each other, not reading questions first.

**(TIME SKIP)**

30 minutes already passed, each student passing their one-piece paper to the front and handed them to you. Their face shows unsatisfying. Probably because they didn't study enough. They whisper to each other about how they do or whether they can answer all of the questions or not. 

You got another half hour until your class ended. And, you told them to study by themselves while you checked on their answered test. Except for one, unanswered but still wrote his name on the paper. After reading the name, you shouted, making your students flinched in their seats.

"LEVI ACKERMAN! Come over here!" He stood up and walked towards you, averting his eyes from yours.

"Now tell me, why didn't you answer your test. You didn't answer the damn question at all!!!" You looked at him furious.

Everyone sweats drop in their seat, mouth shutting tight, eyes closed as they saw you in rage for the first time. Shivering, everyone got scared after seeing you mad.

"I.. I forgot to study, Sir. Because yesterday, yo-" He started.

***SLAMS***

"Stay behind after school, Ackerman." You said lowly, shoving the remaining test paper in your brief case then walked out of the classroom.

Everyone got stunned in their seat after what just happened, eyeing Levi who's still standing in front of the class.

**(TIME SKIP TO LUNCH TIME)**

"What the heck happened just now?" Eren shouted making his friends turned to him.

"I don't know. Maybe he really forgot to study?" Armin said, not really answering his question.

"Even if he forgot it, doesn't mean he can't answer all of the questions. He's not dumb." Mikasa stated. Everyone looked at her, eyes bigger.

"You're right Mikasa! Something must be wrong with Levi or.. Sir (l/n)." Eren agreed.

They stayed quiet thinking about it till the bell rang.

Eren's P OV

"I'm going to find out what happened between them. Something smells fishy." I said to them, then walking back to our class.

**(TIME SKIP TILL THE END OF THE SCHOOL)**

You wait for him to come. Sitting on your desk, tapping the corner of it with your finger.

***SLIDES OPEN***

"You're late!" You growled.

"Sorry Sir (l/n)." He said, walking near to his teacher.

When he's already in front of you, you asked him why he doesn't answered any questions in the test. But his answer shocked you.

"Because I want you to punish me again."

You smirked, "Uh-huh? Addicted now aren't ya?" He only nodded.

"Well then, you know what to do." You grinned widely.

The small guy took his uniform off, everything. His cheek crimson red. Heart thumping loudly while getting undress. His face shows excitement.

 _'He's grinning. What an obvious_ _child.'_ You thought while staring at him in hunger.

You didn't know that Levi will liked it, your punishment yesterday. You thought he would hate you and complain about it to his parent or report to school.

You're not yourself yesterday, because when you got angry, its like someone took over your body. You knew what exactly happened, but you can't stop yourself. That is, until you saw Levi came on your lap. At that time, you managed to stop yourself. But your mouth, you didn't manage to shut it before you said, 'rape'.

"Uh sir? Where should I bend against to?" He asked, disturbing your little thought.

"Lean against the blackboard there, show me your butt." He followed your order.

 _'His round hips still red from yesterday. I should go easy on him for_ _today.'_ You thought.

*slap*

"Haa-ah!"

*slapp*

"Ahn... harder!"

You stopped.

"What did you said just now, Ackerman?"

"I said harder."

"Where is the magic word, brat?" You teased him, smirking.

"P-Please do it harder, Sensei!!!"

***** **SLAPPP** *****

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" His voice filled the entire empty room.

 _'Damn, he's too loud. Too loud. Someone's gonna hear_ _us.'_ You told yourself then turn his face to face you and shut his mouth.

* **SLAPPP** *****

"Mnn!"

"Ugh.."

Levi's  POV

_'He... He kissed me! Sensei kissed me! It feels so_ _good.'_

"Mnn... ha..!"

I gasped for air after the long kiss. We continued kissing. He slipped his tongue in and explore my mouth.

"You are a good kisser." I told him.

"Well, thank you. And you taste sweet. Very tasty." He smirked making me blushes.

He walked away from me and sits on his chair.

***** **UN** **Zippp** *****

"Suck it."

I followed his order, down on my knees, taking it all in my mouth. I licked the tip, then the shaft. I continued licking and sucking the head till he forced me, sucking it harder and deeper. His dick touched my throat almost choking me. He shoved my head deeper as my lips reached his balls. I swirled my tongue while sucking him, sliding them along the veins while my head pumping up and down.

"Ugh, I'm coming!" He grunted as his seed flowing inside my mouth.

He still cumming inside of me, more and more. When I let it go, he still spurting, it dirtied my face. I hold his semen in my mouth, opening them to let him see his baby making seed spilling out from my tongue. Then I gulped it down in one go and show my empty mouth at him.

"Heh. So naughty. Should I do you right now? Say it if you want it." He said, smirking.

"I-I want it."

"Want what? Say it more clearly."

"I want you to shoved your thick meat inside my little hole and fuck me violently, non-stopping!" I showed my ass, spreading it wide for him to see.

He shoved his cock in without preparing me or letting my hole wet first. I screamed loudly, holding in the pain I felt, as his huge meat stretching out my hole. He pulled out then back inside slapping my hips as he thrusted harder. He fucked me hard, like an animal in heat. I screamed his name.

"Ah, Sir (l/n)!"

"Say my name, baby." He grunted.

"(y-y/n)!! (y/n)! More, more harder. (y/n)! Fuck me harder!"

"Ugh, shit! Damn, you're so tight."

The fucking continued like eternity. The thrusting became harder each time. When he reached my sensitive spot, I moaned,

"Ah!! (y/n)! There! Ah, keep thrusting there! Ah, (y/n)!!!" I yelled his name as I'm about to cum.

I tighten my hole each time (y/n) poked that spot. We yelled each other name as we came together.

"(y/n)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Levi!"

He came inside of me, cum spilling down when he pulled out. Then, I heard a knocking...


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Part 3 : The peeper**

* * *

3rd's POV

You came inside of Levi, cum spilling out when you pulled out. Then, you heard a knocking...

You quickly rushed to the door, opening them only to find...

"Eren?!" Levi shouted after he sees the person behind the door.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled him inside by his collar and locked the door.

"I.. uh.. I just want to check on you guys. I didn't mean to peep!" Eren looked nervous at first then he just remembered something and says, "Wait!!! What the hell did you two do just now? Sex in school is prohibited. Also, you are teacher and student. Much worse, you both are guys! And-"

You pushed him against the wall, choking his neck. He gasped for air as you gripped him hard not letting it go.

"Please.. let me.. go..." Eren tried to push your arm but he's getting weaker.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to tell anyone about this."

"I... I promise, please.. I can't breathe..." Tears fell from his eyes.

You let him go. But you still don't believe in his word. You planned something in your head given the little time for you to plan it out.

***** **SLAMMM** *****

You slammed Eren down by his shoulder on the floor. Taking his pants off.

"What are you doing, Sir (l/n)? Sir?" He struggled under you.

"Come here Levi. Pin down his hand for me." You ordered him still looking at Eren making sure he couldn't escape.

"Wait Levi. No! Let me go please! I promised. I said I promised didn't I?"

"Sorry but I don't buy it." You inserted your now wet cum covered cock thanks to orgasm earlier. It's slippery making it easy to thrust inside Eren.

***TEAR* (Sound of something being tear)**

"Argghhhhh!!!!! It hurts! It hurts Sir (l/n)! Please stop this, I'm begging you! Please! Please!" He is now crying as you fucked him senseless and hard.

You could see blood dripping down from his ass when you pulled out before you thrusted back inside.

"Ngh!" You panted as this is your second time ejaculation not having time to rest.

"Ahhh! Ahn!!" Eren's voice now sounded like a moan from pleasure after getting used to your size.

"Mnn! Sir! Sir! Fuck me harder! And faster! More please!" He begged to you, eyes filled with lust.

You continued fucking him till you feel the urge to cum.

"I'm gonna cum!" You came inside of him without hearing his respond, not like he'll oppose you but it's otherwise, he wanted you to fill him inside.

"Ahhhnnnnnnn (y/n)!!!!!!"

"Ugh, Eren!"

***** **SPLURT** *** *** **SPLURTTTTT** *****

**(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a while since you do Levi and Eren. They seem fond of you. Everyday, they came to your house together after school asking to be fucked violently.

In the morning, you woke up with Levi and Eren beside you. You kiss them dearly. You manage to get their parents permission to let them stay in your house to study. Of course it is a lie. Not to study but having sex entire night.

**(TIME SKIP)**

You reach school gate, feeling restless. Everyone look weirdly at you. But say nothing. You keep on walking until you are inside school building.

Eren make it worse by clinging on your arms. Levi just intertwine your fingers together. You sigh internally. Having a hard day in the early morning.

"Hey, look! It's Sir (l/n)! Why are those two with him? They stick too close to him too! It's not fair! I want to get close to Sir (l/n) too~"

"Right? I'm jealous~"

You sigh out loud.

 _'I got myself a harem of two young man. And it's a forbidden love too...'_ Is what you thought.

**The End...**

(THANK YOU FOR READING)


End file.
